This invention relates to an automatic sewing machine, more particularly to a control system of a sewing machine capable of performing profile sewing operations.
It is a recent trend for automating the sewing operation of parts of clothes having predetermined profiles such as neckes, pocket covers, sleeves, darts, etc. and certain types of numerically controlled sewing machine are now avaidable on the market. However, in such automatic sewing machines, the control system and programming are extremely complicated, expensive and difficult to operate.